


Legado

by carolss



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Uma vez outro Aegon Targaryen passou pela casa Blackwood e se encantou com uma das donzelas da casa, ele a seduziu, ele a usou e ele a jogou fora.





	Legado

Uma vez outro Aegon Targaryen passou pela casa Blackwood e se encantou com uma das donzelas da casa, ele a seduziu, ele a usou e ele a jogou fora.   
Betha nem gosta muito de pensar no rapaz porque quem ela se apaixonara como Aegon Targaryen, apenas como Egg como os outros o apelidaram, e geralmente ela conseguia fazer isso facilmente, ele era diferente do que ela sempre imaginara que os membros das grandes casas seriam, menos pomposo, mais humilde, mais humano.

Mas havia momentos que ela lembrava de onde ele vinha, a noite após eles consumarem seus casamento foi uma delas, olhando para os cabelos curtos prateados e olhos violeta de seu marido abaixo dela ela pensava no que a família dele tinha feito com a família dela, e com tantas outras, sem qualquer punição ou mesmo recriminação.

"Se você quebrar o meu coração eu vou pegar a minha faca e tirar o seu do seu peito, eu juro que eu vou" ela se encontrou dizendo sem pensar.

"Meu coração é seu minha senhora para fazer o que quer que você ache apropriado"

"Bom, se lembre disso"

Ele riu, e simples assim ele deixou de ser nos seus olhos o príncipe Targaryen e se tornou novamente Egg, o escudeiro de um cavaleiro andante com quem ela decidira com prazer e sem hesitação passar o resto da sua vida.


End file.
